We'll always have Mexico
by Justified12
Summary: They know when they part, the cuts will return in full-force. The bleed will never stop if they never permit the wounds to close. But for now, they'll always have Mexico... Heya One-shot with a healthy dose of smut.


**A/N: In honor of a very special vacation... **

* * *

Naya sighs as she unlocks the door to her suite and drops her beach towel onto the back of a chair. She hears Heather's bare footsteps, muted and sticky behind her on the tiled floor, followed closely by the sound of the door clicking shut.

It's Naya's first day in Mexico and they've just been for a late afternoon swim with the others at the beach.

"I'm just gonna jump in the shower before dinner." Naya calls out over her shoulder as she strides into the bathroom, hearing Heather hum in response.

Not even bothering to slip out of her bikini, she steps into the shower and turns on the water. She needs to rid herself of all that itchy sand and reasons she might as well wash her swimsuit while she's at it.

There are a lot of things she should be using the brief moment of alone time to think about and reflect on... the most pressing being who she might be rooming with tonight. Was Heather going to stay with the others in the Penthouse suite again? Or was she going to ask to stay with her?

Naya rolls her eyes at herself at the ridiculous thought as she starts stripping off her two-piece and rinsing it thoroughly under the hot spray.

_That would, of course, be crossing the line._

Sure, they hung out together alone sometimes. Sure, they went out for lunch and sat around watching bad movies and reality shows in their free time.

But they always made sure to tread lightly. There was no reason to slip back into old habits if they could avoid it. And sharing a suite on vacation was definitely a grey area.

Naya had to keep reminding herself that things with Heather were different now. They couldn't just _allow_ themselves to act on those bold impulses… those all-consuming urges… they had to maintain their distance if they didn't want to make their fragile relationship even more complicated than it already was… and hurt each other in the process. There were other factors to consider. Other, bigger things that required their maturity and self-control.

They accepted that was how things needed to be… for the most part anyways.

They were only human after all…

With a light sigh, Naya dips her head under the hot water and breathes in the steam.

Maybe it's best to avoid all thought for a few days.

Maybe it's better to pretend she hadn't caught herself staring at Heather's smooth, rippling muscles and glowing skin, barely covered by her skimpy bikini, on more occasions in the past hour than she cares to admit.

Maybe it's okay to just let her mind go blank. To enjoy this short trip, away from prying eyes and obligations and responsibilities. To sink into a carefree, fun-loving frame of mind where she can party and have a good time with her friends without worrying about the consequences or what any of her feelings mean.

Running fingers through her hair, mind made up, Naya reaches blindly behind herself for the shampoo when she hears rustling.

Her eyes snap open but are instantly clouded by the water droplets spilling down her forehead. She only manages to catch a flash of blonde.

"Heather? What are you doing?" Her heart has suddenly picked up the tempo to an excessive rate. She blinks and runs the back of her hands across her eyes to clear her vision.

"Showering." Heather replies matter-of-factly and shrugs. "Hey, can you pass the bodywash?"

_What the hell is she doing in here? _

Actually, now that she thought about it, Naya wasn't even sure why Heather had followed her back to her suite. She could have gone with anyone else to use up the time before they all met up for dinner.

"Uh… isn't this sort of, you know… _against the rule_s?" Naya murmurs, turning slightly to grab the bodywash and pass it to the blonde.

"Oh…" Heather chews absently on her bottom lip as recognition passes across her features. "Does it really matter? We're on vacation."

Naya's brow creases, trying to take in those seemingly simple words.

As she shifts aside to allow Heather some room under the spray, she feels her resolve breaking. She watches, mesmerized as the blonde dancer lathers her bare skin with bodywash and sighs quietly at the warm stream cascading over her shoulders.

When Heather closes her eyes and give a small, contented smile, Naya's fingers twitch with restraint.

She wants – no, _needs –_ to touch that silky smooth skin. To run her hands all over the dips and curves of Heather's perfect body. To taste her lips and feel the way their bodies collide, slippery from the mix of water and soap.

With a tentative step forward and a nervous heart pounding against her sternum, Naya threads her fingers with long, flexible ones and allows their bare skin to meet.

An instant shiver passes between them both and Heather's lips curl into a knowing smirk.

"Isn't this breaking the rules too?" The blonde whispers teasingly.

Naya doesn't bother to respond. Snaking one arm around the dancer's waist and pulling her in for an initially hesitant, yet slow and purposeful kiss.

Heather lets out a quiet groan and releases their intertwined fingers to wrap both hands in Naya's hair. Their mouths move in a practiced rhythm that somehow always manages to feel new and dangerous regardless of how many times they've done it. Parted lips give way to soft tongues, teasing and running over each other in a way that makes Naya melt and feel weak at the knees within seconds.

Heather draws her closer and smiles slightly into the kiss before taking Naya's bottom lip between her teeth and tugging.

Then it's Naya's turn to whimper and press her hips forward into the taller body in front of her. She drops the hand on Heather's lower back to her ass and gropes gently. Her head is a hot, flooded mess of lust and prickling haze. Nothing else matters. Nothing.

"Fuck, I missed this." Heather mutters against her hips, fingers skirting down from a tanned neck, passed defined shoulders, to squeeze at round, full breasts. "I wondered how long it would take for you to cave."

"Shut up." Naya groans in reply, eyes rolling into her head as she arches her back into the hands expertly working at her chest. She isn't at all in the mood to talk… and not wanting to lose out to sensation completely just yet, she gives a light shove so that Heather is pressed up against the shower wall.

She runs her hands over shapely hips and digs her thumbs into the malleable flesh.

Every inch of her screams for contact, for more. Her nipples burn with sensitivity and she feels the telltale heavy throb between her legs, begging desperately for the woman before her, just like every time before.

It's always like this. The ache is always this strong, the feelings always this sharp and poignant.

Naya goes out of her way to ignore that nagging tug in her chest when she meets Heather's eyes, dark blue and piercing like they can see all of her.

Instead of allowing the stare to continue and tear her apart, she drops to her knees and lifts one of those long, toned legs up behind her shoulder with a firm hand.

Heather's sharp intake of breath is audible even through the pounding of water from the shower.

Naya smirks and nips at her inner thigh.

Slowly, she places a few pecks along the delicate skin there before swapping to licks and dragging her fingers down a now quivering stomach.

Heather's hand is on the back of her head almost immediately when she finally relents and dips her tongue into wet, over-heated flesh. Naya hums against her, the taste and scent and feel just as heady as she remembers it and grasps fiercely at the backs of Heather's thighs with no care about leaving small, half-moon imprints from her nails.

She skims her tongue lower, pushing inside.

Heather whimpers and drives her hips forward. "Fuck Naya."

Naya feels a powerful surge in her heart and between her legs at the same time.

She thrusts her tongue at a leisurely pace, following the wave of Heather's body with each stroke, the weight of her leg on her shoulder increasing as the blonde begins to lose all strength and control. Naya holds tight. She has her… and, just like each time before, Heather doesn't hesitate to place her complete trust in that.

When she feels the dancer's movements grow more desperate and hears her sighs and breathing become more strained, Naya shifts up to her clit and replaces her tongue with her fingers.

Heather flings her head back against the wall and forces Naya's face into her harder with both hands.

Naya pauses for a moment to look up. "Are you okay? That sounded like it hurt."

Heather gives her an exasperated look. "Seriously?" She pants.

Naya bites her lip and returns to her motions, chastising herself internally. She knows better than to stop at a moment like this.

To make up for it, she increases her intensity, flicking insistently at Heather's clit with the tip of her tongue before circling it in time with the plunging of her fingers.

Heather simmers quickly into a twitching, groaning mass of tense muscles. She's teetering on the edge and Naya can sense it easily. She ignores the bite of the tiled floor on her knees.

With another shift in pace and pressure, and a few well-placed curls of her fingers inside of the blonde, Heather's thigh tenses and grips at her back and her nails pull at dark, tangled strands of hair, clenching hard before releasing and pulsing all around her. Like swift ocean currents. Consuming, intoxicating, addictive… and punctuated with a breathless _'God Naya'_.

Naya is sure that it's the most beautiful thing in existence.

She can never get enough.

Paired with the tangy sweet taste coating her tongue and the warmth surrounding her fingers, she reasons that _this _is heaven.

Naya lets her tongue and lips dance lazily yet carefully along over-sensitive areas, until Heather pulls her back up when she begins to jerk from the touches.

Heather's eyes flutter open and she tugs Naya in for a slack kiss as she waits for her body to start functioning again.

Naya smirks. "So… you liked that huh?"

Heather laughs softly and nods. "I did… But I wonder if you liked it more."

Naya quirks an eyebrow at her. "What makes you say that?"

Unexpectedly, Heather reaches down and presses her fingers to Naya's absolutely soaked center, giggling when she finds her clit and the brunette jolts her hips forward, moaning loudly.

"That."

"Don't be a smartass." Naya growls, dropping her face to Heather's shoulder and biting down harshly.

Heather gasps in response, taking a second to steady herself as Naya's mouth sucks at her skin before flipping their positions.

With another wicked grin, she raises Naya's legs, first one, then the other, to wrap around her waist, pushing her back into the wall for balance as she hastily thrusts up into her core.

Naya's head falls forward and blonde locks tickle at her nose. But she can't really feel it.

Her wish is granted – Her mind is utterly blank and her body flushing with heat at each drive of long, skilled fingers. She can't help the quiet, choked noises that fall from her lips. She can't control the way her legs squeeze at Heather's body, wanting to draw the dancer inside of her completely, swallow her whole. She can't stop her fingernails from digging into pale, freckled shoulders, leaving obvious red marks on a path from Heather's back to her strong biceps.

Every cell in her body burns and tingles as Heather pushes into her, hot breath on her neck and the sharp sting of her teeth following each particularly forceful thrust.

Naya knew she wasn't going to last long at all. Not after the hypnotizing sights and sounds and feelings she'd just experienced on her knees.

All at once, Heather's thumb sweeps across her clit in just the right way and her mouth moves to engulf a strained nipple roughly and she's gone, falling hard and fast, lurching and spasming, losing herself into an abyss of ecstasy.

Naya shudders through it, whimpering and spurting barely audible _fuck_'s and _oh god_'s as the throbbing release seems to go on forever.

When her body finally slumps against the cool wall of the shower, Heather remains steadfast, holding her up even as she delicately extracts her fingers and sprinkles attentive kisses over her collarbones, neck and then cheeks.

Heather nudges at Naya's chin with her own jaw, forcing her to lock eyes. "I know it's against the rules but I figured… today doesn't really count anyway." She nuzzles at Naya's nose and kisses her gently. "I love you."

Naya's heart swells with emotion and she manages to contain a pained sob. "I love you so much." Her voice is shaky but she doesn't care.

They both know this moment is more intense than it seems.

They both understand that it shouldn't have happened… and it definitely shouldn't happen again.

But it will.

They're only human after all.

They're just two people, forced to withdraw from what seems only natural and confined by external factors.

And while they have almost a week in which incidents and slip ups like this won't bring with them any immediate consequences, they know when they part, the cuts will return in full-force. The bleed will never stop if they never permit the wounds to close.

But for now, they'll always have Mexico.

* * *

**I know. I haven't updated Shades of Blue in forever. I'm sorry. But I just needed to write this for reasons. **


End file.
